Another Ending
by Light of Night
Summary: What would happen if Dolores U. meet Voldemort? Would everything change? Or will nothing happen at all. This story holds a twist in fate for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**_Another ending_**

It all started when I saw her. Her little pink bows all set perfectly in place. Her toad like face, her pink suit, and her hair all were perfect. Just perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect, pink perfection; this was all I could think of. Her and her perfect pink ways. She was his teacher though, the evil one, the one of hatred. I was trying to make a perfect world, but power took hold of me. It was all I wanted power; the ability to ruin all who oppose me. Then I meet her. Dolores Umbridge; the most perfect women ever to see earth. When I looked into her eyes; her colored eyes; power seemed ridicules; a… a waste of time even. All I wanted was to handsome, whole, and to take back all the horrible things I've done. All the things I've done to the Potters. Oh if I could only take back one thing; that would be what I would take back. That horrible night I ruined Harry Potter's life. The night; I killed James and Lily Potter. But I can not live in the past. I will; no must; talk to the glorious Dolores Umbridge tomorrow.

Dolores' view

I have never seen a more ugly man then the one who talked to me yesterday. He had NO nose. How awful is that? If he was my son I would have thrown him out of the house. A disgrace is what we call people like that. But the odd thing is that his voice is melody of beautiful wonders. I could be sorry for the things I have done if that voice told me to. Another odd thing is that he showed up when no one was around. A little odd if you ask me. What he said; well I have no idea because of his voice. His voice; like a nail rubbing against glass yet soft like a cloud. Too make things even more difficult I cant stop thinking of him. I have work to think about, bloody Harry Potter showed up today at work. The whole ministry in one building and the most wanted wizard appears in the middle of an interrogation of a supposed witch who stole a wizard's wand. He was using polyjucie potion and was one of our superior wizards. He was in the middle of the ministry and got away. Well we had to discipline everyone. My magic pens are running low on supply now. People think my way of disciplining is inhuman, but firstly we are wizards and secondly I think that if done any other way messages would not be carved into a wizards mind.

Voldemort's view

I don't think she understood a word I said. The good news is that she didn't shout Voldemort and try to run away. I guess that's good news. The odd thing is that I have regained my sense of smell and my nose is starting to return. I am pretty sure that is also a good thing.

Dolores' view

I got quite the startle this morning when I awoke and my head, oh my poor head, was shaped differently. I have no idea what was happening so I decided to stay in my room all day.

Voldemort's view

I guess she did hear what I said because she was in her room today. I went up (when no one was around) to her door and knocked. This is something I haven't done in years. She let me in, but hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my chapter's have been short.**

Voldemort's view

Ok now don't get me wrong but I was pretty shocked when I saw here. I almost screamed. She did scream. Why I hate it when people see me then scream.

Dolores' view

Well of course I screamed. Who in their right mind wouldn't scream? And how in the world did he get a nose! Did he read my mind? Well how else would he know that I thought he was a gruesome creature because he didn't have a nose?

Voldemort's view

Now I can't put a finger on it but something about her was different. I really don't know what, but it gave her a sort of warm, soft glow. Now normally I hate things that are warm and soft but something about her makes it different.

Dolores' view

Now just like the time before I don't have a clue on what he said. I guess I just have to guess.

Voldemort's view

I asked her to meet me at the Hogwart's forbidden forest at midday on the 30th. That is 20 days from now. Enough time for me to

1) Figure out what's going on and

2) Figure out what to wear

Dolores' view

Ok now I'm spooked this is the first time I've left my room for oh maybe 15 days. All I've been hearing is "wow Dolores, you look amazing" and "Dolores have you had work done?". Also I've been hearing people talking behind my back saying "What spell do you think she used?" or "Do you think she's wearing a mask or a ton of makeup?". All I'd like to say is that I have no idea what's going on!

Voldemort's view

I've been able to walk around town now for 5 days without hearing "Oh no, it's the Dark Lord. Everyone hide!" or (shriek) then someone passes out and I'm attacked by 20 wizards. You know I'm starting to look like my former self and starting to feel um… what's the word? Lighter and happier.

Dolores' view

I think I remember what he said. I think it was some thing about meeting him at the Hogwarts' forbidden forest. I guess I could sneak in there at dawn. Oh and by the way I feel so much happier and beautiful. I'm actually glad that all this happened, some people are saying that the evil melted away and some think I'm in love. I'm most defiantly not, am I?

Voldemort's view

Well now it's 30th and I'm here at the forbidden forest. I'm preparing beautiful lunch for the beautiful Miss. Dolores. Oh and by the way I saw Mr. Harry Potter today and since I look like tom riddle again but older he didn't recognize me but I thought he did. He is an auror, married to the lovely Ginny Potter now. I would like to be his friend now that I feel no hatred towards him, even though he probably hates me.

Dolores' view

Why, my lord, now I know his name, Tom Elddir has prepared the most delicious, beautiful and magnificent lunch. Why he even complemented me on my new look. He seems to look like a completely different person but good different. The only reason I recognized him was his voice. It no longer sounded like a nail rubbing against glass. Oh there are no words that can describe it. Oh and his name sounds oddly familiar.

Voldemort/Tom's view

Yes I did use a almost fake name and I'm not proud of it.

**Could people please review? Thanks. **


End file.
